


Seventh Day of Christmas

by mightbeababygay



Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drunk Ben, Established Relationship, M/M, Pure Fluff And Humour, The Prince Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Pressing his way through the crowd, Christmas music remixed and blaring out, reverberating through the whole club with lights flashing. Ben spotted Callum straight away - behind the bar, cleaning glasses with a fetching santa hat on his head, tinsel wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Clearly Tina had decorated him for the evening, Ben thought with a snort.“Alright?” Ben smirked as he sat down on an empty stool at the bar, picking up the leaflet that was there, skimming through the list of Christmas cocktails.—Or the one where Callum’s helping Tina out with a shift at The Prince Albert and Ben can’t help but pay him a visit.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Seventh Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 7 of the 12 days of Ballum-mas and also day 14 for the Ballum Advent Calender!! 
> 
> Not beta’d - all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr @mightbeababygay let me know what you think.

“What’s going on?” Ben frowned as he stepped down from the last step into Callum’s flat, watching Callum take his phone off charge. “Why’re you in your date shirt?”

“How d’you know this is my date shirt?” Callum paused, turning to face Ben as he smoothed the aforementioned shirt down with his hand. 

“Let’s face it, babe. You’ve not exactly got the most glamorous of wardrobes. It ain’t difficult to tell what shirts are your favourite. This is one of them.”

“...Right.” Callum nodded, frown on his face as he tried to work out whether to take offence. His wardrobe had most definitely improved since Ben and he had started dating. Although most of his jumpers were strangely disappearing. If Callum hadn’t caught Ben in one of his ‘ratty nerd-jumpers’ (Ben’s words, not his), he’d be worried his boyfriend was secretly throwing them out day by day.

“So go on then, why you dressed all fancy?” Ben asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I thought we were watching Christmas movies? I was expecting you in your boxers.”

“I’m, uh, actually going to The Prince Albert.” Callum nodded his head, tucking his phone into his back pocket. 

“Oh, right. We’ll that’s a nice surprise - thought you hated all the drunk men leering at me?” Ben teased. “Give me a sec, I’ll put something better on.”

“No, no. Tina asked me if I could work a shift, for her. Something about taking Ollie and the rest of the family out for a meal.”

Ben tilted his head to the side, exasperated expression on his face. “Let me get this right. You’re working at the funeral parlour still, whilst also preparing for your first day at the Police Academy tomorrow and now you’re going to spend the night working?”

“It ain’t like that. She asked for a favour - something about how I really helped her out last time. Besides, I’m only having one introductory meeting tomorrow. I know we were gonna stay in, but we can do that tomorrow, yeah? After I get back?” Callum gave him a hesitant smile, stepping over to him, holding him by the hips.

“Well, what am I supposed to do now?”

“I’ve ordered you Chinese. And I brought that new musical for you to watch? There’s also a spa hamper in the bathroom - bubble baths, face cream, scented candles. The lot. Thought you could treat yourself before the chaos of Christmas really kicks in?” Callum nudged their noses together playfully.

Ben sighed, giving a reluctant nod of the head. “Alright.” He agreed. He wouldn’t lie - he was a sucker for bubble baths. Well, the whole spa experience if he was being honest. “Christmas movies tomorrow, then?”

“As soon as I’m back from the academy. We can sit there all night and watch all of the Home Alone’s back to back.” Callum promised, connecting their lips.

“Okay.” Ben whispered against his lips before pulling back, pointing a finger at Callum’s chest. “But you don’t go flirting with any of the customers and you make sure they know you’re taken, okay?” He grinned.

“Promise.” Callum giggled, reconnecting their lips once more before pulling away with a sigh. “I’ll be back by one, try not to get into trouble.”

“Me? Trouble? I don’t think so.” Ben teased, playfully smacking Callum’s arse as he turned. “It’s you I should be worried about.”

“I’ll be on my best behaviour.” Callum promised as he pulled on his jacket. “Right, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ben leaned up to press a hard kiss to Callum’s lips. “Don’t forget about me.”

“How could I forget about you?” Callum dragged his eyes up Ben’s body, giving him a playful wink. 

“That’s true. I am pretty unforgettable.” Ben smirked.

“Love you,” Callum laughed, pecking Ben’s lips once more before pulling away. 

“Love you too, babe.” Ben pulled his jacket off, small pout on his lips as he watched Callum walk away, sighing when the sound of the door shutting echoed through the flat. 

\--

Ben sighed as he leaned back on the sofa, bored out of his mind. He’d finished the chinese - leftovers in the fridge for breakfast, and was now sat in front of the television, old reruns of some comedy show playing while he nursed a cold beer. 

He picked up his phone, pressing the home button and letting out a groan when he saw no new notifications. The only person he’d be expecting to message him was Callum but even he was too busy for Ben right now. 

Instead, he opened up the photo album, grinning to himself as he flicked through the pictures of him and Callum, selfies mainly that Callum had sent him from their date at Winter Wonderland. Or some with Lexi - a mixture of selfies but also the sneaky pictures Callum had managed to take of Ben and Lexi without either of them noticing. And the ones of the three of them in front of their snowman, taller than Lexi herself with a rainbow pride flag around it’s neck, fluttering in the wind. 

Setting a new picture of the three of them, all grinning at the camera with reindeer antlers and noses on (thanks to Snapchat), as his lock screen, Ben stood from the sofa. He pocketed his phone before going into the bathroom to grab the hamper Callum had given him. 

“What am I doing?” Ben muttered to himself with a shake of his head, taking it into Callum’s bedroom for another day before pulling on his shoes. Sure, Callum may be working. But that didn’t mean Ben couldn’t sit at the bar and entertain (annoy) him. 

\--

Pressing his way through the crowd, Christmas music remixed and blaring out, reverberating through the whole club with lights flashing. Ben spotted Callum straight away - behind the bar, cleaning glasses with a fetching santa hat on his head, tinsel wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Clearly Tina had decorated him for the evening, Ben thought with a snort.

“Alright?” Ben smirked as he sat down on an empty stool at the bar, picking up the leaflet that was there, skimming through the list of Christmas cocktails. 

“Ben.” Callum did a double take having not expected his boyfriend to appear in the club. “What...what are you doing here?” He raised his eyebrows, putting down the clean glass he was drying, swiping the santa hat off of his head. “Has something happened?”

“Aw, don’t do that - you looked cute. Besides, can’t I come visit my boyfriend at work?” Ben raised his eyebrows. “Scared your bit on the side is gonna find me?”

“No.” Callum laughed, ignoring the comment about the hat as he leaned over to peck Ben’s lips. “He’s just left, no worries.”

“Like a revolving door with you, ain’t it?”

“Something like that.” Grinned Callum. “You want a drink or anything? Beer?”

“I’ll take a…” He pursed his lips as he read through the list of cocktails on the leaflet. “Naughty Elf, please.” Ben smirked.

“Ben, come on.” Callum shifted his weight on to the other foot.

“What?” Ben laughed, holding the leaflet up. “I want one of these. A Naughty Elf.” He tapped the paper twice. “And you're busy for the night so I'll take the drink version. What’s wrong, can’t you make them?”

Callum paused, mouth opening and closing as he blushed before he sighed. “No. Tina didn’t really explain them to me.” He confessed. 

“You’re joking, right?” He snorted at Callum’s light shake of the head. “So...What happens when someone orders them?” Ben grinned even if there was a confused frown on his face. 

“No one’s ordered one yet.” Callum shrugged. “I’ve only been here an hour on my own.”

“Right, well now they have. So you better chop chop, you’ve got customers waiting, Santa.” Chuckled Ben, loving the way Callum became more and more flustered.

“Why can’t you just have beer?” Huffed Callum, snatching the rest of the leaflets off of the bar counter, except for the one in Ben’s hand so no one else would find them. Even if Tina would kill him when she found out. 

“Because it’s Christmas, Callum. And I want a Naughty Elf. Come on, you’ve got others to serve too, y’know?” He smirked.

“Right.” Callum gave a small nod of the head. “I’ll just-, go do that for you.” He waved his hand behind him, shuffling over to take more people’s orders - thankfully, they were all simple things that Callum could just pour. Once he’d done that, he then turned his focus to making Ben’s drink. 

Ben grinned as he watched on, Callum attempting to mix the ingredients based on the description from the leaflet, proportions all wrong. “You weren’t kidding, huh?” He called out over the sound of the music.

“What?” Callum huffed, pouring away the drink after adding the wrong amount of cream. 

“About not being able to make them?”

“Why would I lie about that?” Callum raised his eyebrows, concentrating as he added in the correct amount of ingredients this time.

“I don’t know.” Ben grinned as Callum placed the drink in front of him. “You forgot the chocolate stick.”

“The what?”

“The chocolate stick? You know, for extra flair?” Ben couldn’t help but laugh, sipping on the drink. “‘S good.” He commented, tongue swiping out to collect the excess cream from his mouth. Ben cleared his throat as the excessive amount of alcohol Callum had clearly put in, burned at the back of his throat.

“Yeah?” Callum grinned proudly, unable to stop himself from following the trail of Ben’s tongue with his eyes. 

“Mhm. Maybe you’re more talented than you think.” Ben teased, leaning forward over the bar to pull Callum down for a kiss by his shirt. Ignoring the wolf-whistles and the comments thrown their way, Ben nipped at Callum’s bottom lip, dragging it with him as he pulled away. “Love ya.” He muttered as he sat himself back down in his seat, proud smirk spread across his face. 

Callum flushed a beautiful shade of red down to his neck, eyes flicking around the club at the people who were watching them before meeting Ben’s eyes once more. “You staying all night?” He asked, smoothing down his shirt as he tried to ignore how hot his body was running from the one kiss. 

“Until I get a better offer.” Ben sipped the drink as he winked over the rim of the glass at Callum. “But the view’s alright until then.”

Giving a shy nod, Callum smiled, briefly looking down at his feet. Every time Ben complimented him, it never changed the way it made him feel - the thrum of excitement that went up his spine every time, the blush that dusted his cheeks. Sometimes, he still couldn’t believe that it was him Ben was referring to each time. Or that Ben was actually being serious - God knows he loved to wind people up. 

\--

The time ticked by, Ben sipping contently on his (second) cocktail as he watched Callum working, chatting happily to the customers, laughing and joking. Not that Ben minded too much, at least when his boyfriend was distracted by the other customers, Ben could stare at him, eyes constantly drifting down to his arse.

He couldn't lie - his boyfriend looked good. This was definitely one of his better outfits and it did wonders for him, if Ben thought so himself. 

“You want another?” Callum asked after he'd wandered over. 

“I want something but you're too busy working.” Ben teased, the buzz of alcohol settling nicely under his skin - Callum had definitely put way too much alcohol in the drink if he was already feeling the effect. “So, I’ll have a Dirty Snowman instead.” He pouted, sliding the glass across the table.

“Ben.” Callum muttered in exasperation. He knew exactly what he was doing - making Callum all flustered and stressed with the different cocktails, picking the dirtiest sounding ones. 

“Callum.” The younger man repeated in response, playful grin across his face. “Come on. And put your hat back on while you’re at it.” He snatched the hat off of the counter where his boyfriend had left it, reaching up to attempt to pull it down over Callum’s head, even if he didn’t get it quite right because of his height.

“Stop it.” Callum laughed, taking Ben’s wrists in his hands. “Before you strain something.” Letting go of Ben, Callum fixed the hat on his head before wiggling his eyebrows at the shorter man. “Good?”

“Perfect.” Ben spoke up, far more seriously than what the situation deemed. “Even if you are on the wrong side of the bar. Just imagine, we coulda been drinking and dancing together. Making out in the toilets. Instead you’re flirting with all the customers. And don’t think I didn’t notice the height joke, just then.”

“I ain’t flirting.” Callum spoke with a look of disbelief on his face. “And we can come back any time. Ain’t like it’s far to go, is it?” He brought Ben’s hand up, pressing a kiss to the palm. “Next weekend?”

“Okay.” Ben gleaned, happy to get what he wanted - as usual. “Now, my drink if you don’t mind, Mr Barman. I’m dying of thirst over here.”

\--

“Callum!” Ben slurred, tapping against the counter, giggle falling from his lips. “Or shall I say-, Santa?” He hiccuped. Stumbling forward to his feet, stool crashing down behind him as he leaned forward to press a sloppy kiss to Callum’s lips which ended up more of his chin than his actual mouth. 

“Ben-,”

“Come on, Santa.” Ben giggled, pressing his finger to Callum’s mouth, dipping his head to press sloppy open mouthed kisses across his neck. “Why don’t you take me to the b-back room, you can show me your sleigh.” He stumbled, barely catching himself on the counter as he tried to get closer to Callum.

Unable to stop the soft laugh at just how delirious Ben was - all his fault, if he was being honest, Callum grabbed at Ben to steady him. “The only thing I’m showing you is a glass of water. Then, your bed.”

“My bed?” Ben grinned triumphantly, eyes shining from the influence of alcohol, the momentary buzz he’d be getting until the morning came and the regret churned in his stomach. “Now that sounds like a good idea. Far more comfortable.” He bit his bottom lip as he blinked heavily. 

Fisting at the smooth material of his shirt, Ben pouted. “Why are you in this shirt? Wait, did I get you this one?” He clumsily pointed his finger at Callum’s chest. “I did! All mine.” He grinned, patting him heavily over the chest.

“Alright, come on.” Callum sighed, raising his hand in a ‘one moment’ gesture to the other punters who were waiting. “Just sit down for me, please?”

“You’re so cute.” Ben cupped his cheek ungainly, missing his eye by millimetres. “So lucky to have you.” He hiccuped, half slumped over the counter now, barely able to stand under his own weight. 

“Jus’ want this Christmas to be good, f-for you.” He slurred, hand dragging down his cheek to land on the side with a thump. “‘S what you deserve. Deserve to be happy. I wanna-, wanna make you happy. B-be that person. For you.”

Callum couldn’t help the fond smile on his face. Even if Ben was a disaster at the moment with the slurred speech and the gangly movements, he was being so unashamedly Ben. The soft Ben who cared with his whole heart but didn’t let anyone see it.

And even if it was like this, in a night club with the music blaring and the lights flashing brightly. The shouts and jeers of sweaty people, couples or otherwise. If Ben was drunk out of his mind and wouldn’t remember in the morning. It was still real.

It didn’t charge the warmness that swelled in his heart, or that, in any other setting, would make his eyes swell with tears. Because sometimes, in the most unexpected of places and moments, did Callum get hit with the full force of just how much he loved Ben.

Even if he stood here, with the date shirt Ben had brought him and a ridiculous, cheap Santa hat on his head (that kinda itched). It didn’t change the fact that this man in front of him, the one he wanted to spend forever with, was the love of his life. 

And he didn’t care, not for all the things Ben had planned. Nor the spontaneous things. Because he knew, as long as he had Ben by his side, this Christmas would always be his forever best.

Directing Ben to the stool, Callum carefully sat him down, not wanting to let him go in case he stumbled back over. That was the last thing he needed - Ben in a heap on the floor. “Drink this for me.” He ordered, twisting the cap off of a bottle of ice cold water he’d grabbed from the fridge. 

“Don’t like water.” Ben muttered, stubborn and child-like. 

Callum rolled his eyes as he pushed the bottle across the bar towards Ben. “Drink it. I’ll be back in a minute.”

\--

“Do they know it’s Christmas time at all?!” Ben sang at the top of his lungs, stumbling over the cobbled pavement, clutching at Callum’s hand with a giggle as he steadied himself. 

“Ben.” Callum grabbed at him by the waist before he ended up face-first into the gutter. “You need to be quiet before you-,”

“Here’s to you! Raise a glass to everyone!” Ben lifted the bottle of water into the air, liquid sloshing over the side and down his arm - the same bottle that Callum had given him earlier, completely untouched.

Callum couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s antics, sliding his arm up to sling over his shoulders, pulling him into his chest. “The whole neighbourhood is gonna kill you.” He commented, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

“It’s Christmas, Callum!” Ben giggled, wrapping his arms around his waist, more water spilling onto the floor as he hiccuped, stopping their process of getting home. “It’s Christmas.” He pulled back, eyes widening almost in shock at the sudden realisation. 

“I know.” Agreed Callum with a serious nod of the head to appease Ben. 

“I-, remind me. Need to get you a present.” He nodded in response, squinting up at Callum. “You’re so sexy.” Ben observed, pressing a wet kiss to his lips as his hands moved down to cup his arse. “You stayin’ with me? Need someone to take care of me.” 

Taking Ben’s wrists, Callum pulled his hands away from his body before he got any more ideas. “You’re drunk.” He reminded him with a squeeze of the hand. “You need water and sleep.”

“And dick.” Ben grinned unashamedly, ignore Callum’s flushed cheeks at his crude manner. 

“Glad you’re still the same, even if you’re pissed out ya head.” He gave Ben a look of disgust. 

And if Callum joined in with the singing the rest of the way home...well, no one would know it was them come morning.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is coming out tomorrow (for the 12 days series I’m doing) featuring hungover Ben and Christmas movies


End file.
